The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis (DC.) Norl., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘OSTZ0006’.
‘OSTZ0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has a large number of medium sized, white flowers, is freely branching, has medium vigor and is very floriferous throughout the season.
‘OSTZ0006’ originated from an open pollination made in May 2008 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary Osteospermum plant designated ‘M0022-1’, having bigger flowers, bigger leaves and a more mounding to trailing plant habit, while plant habit of ‘OSTZ0006’ is more upright.
As ‘OSTZ0006’ is the result of an open pollination, the male parent is unknown.
The resulting seeds were sown in January 2009 and ‘OSTZ0006’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2009 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, the Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘OSTZ0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the summer of 2009 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.